1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly to a method for originating a call in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as portable terminals have become popular, portable terminals including various functions have been increasingly provided. In addition, users can employ portable terminals for representing their characteristics by storing personal information and various data in the portable terminals. For example, even if data including place information stored by a user comprises a phone number for the place or a web address including additional information, the user must change a mode of a portable terminal to a communication mode in order to originate a call to the phone number. In addition, the user must execute the menu of a wireless Internet allowing connection to an additional web address or use additional media in order to obtain additional information besides the previously stored place information. In a method for originating a call or connecting to a web address in order to obtain additional information as well as information stored in a portable terminal, the portable terminal must change the mode thereof to a call terminating/originating mode, or perform a wireless Internet mode.